


Steady Hands

by The_Winter_Writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Loki/Toni, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Foot Massage, Healthy Relationships, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Magic, Married Couple, Nail Polish, Natasha Stark - Freeform, because apparently that's what i'm in the mood for, mentioned smut, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: It was a rare night off and Toni was content to relax on the couch with the God of Mischief.





	Steady Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd give Natasha 'Toni' Stark another shot. This time I decided to pair her with the other half of the Norse Bros.
> 
> I think a couple of you might like Toni so hopefully you like my second attempt at writing her!

Toni was half asleep, tucked in the corner of the couch and wearing something she’d stolen from Loki, when she felt the god picking up her right leg. “Wha?” a yawn cut her off from even finishing the word as she blinked at her husband.

He pressed his fingers just so, right in the arch of her foot, and Toni happily went limp as he started massaging her feet.

She was absolutely in love with his hands for a multitude of reasons and one of them was his ability to turn her into a puddle of contented genius. “Fuck, Lo.” Loki’s lips quirked as he kept working her tired feet; she sank further into the plush couch with a sigh and no intention of moving. “Love your hands. Love them so fucking much.”

“Flattery gets you everywhere, darling.”

It really did because his magical hands, without any actual magic because Toni _knew_ what that felt like, continued to work her right foot over and then her left. The TV was on low, Loki’s book had been discarded moments ago and her tablet was somewhere on the floor.

She was thoroughly enjoying a nice, relaxing evening without anything pressing, nothing life or death on the horizon, where the two of them could just be and not worry.

Toni was pretty sure she’d violently murder anyone who broke the peace hanging between the two of them and it would be without a single ounce of guilt. Though, it was more likely that Loki would be the one to commit murder considering the fact that she could practically feel contentment radiating from him.

It was more than obvious in the way his magic gently seemed to flow in the air between them the way it only did when he felt safe. The two of them were so rarely allowed the chance to indulge in relaxation.

She let her mind drift, knew Loki’s was likely doing the same, while focusing on the feeling of his hands touching her. Toni barely stirred when Loki’s hold shifted and he adjusted her foot so it was pressed against his thigh.

The small pulse of magic, barely disrupting the gentle flow of ambient magic hanging between them, had her tilting her head to see what he was doing.

Painting her nails it seemed.

Her snarky, sassy God of Mischief was painting her nails and wearing a small, content smile. “Is that black?” it wasn’t a color she would have typically gone for but if he was going to go to the trouble of painting them she wasn’t going to complain at his color choice especially when she knew he favored it for his own nails.

“Yes.”

Nothing more. Nothing less.

Not that she’d expected some kind of explanation. Loki did what he wanted and since it wasn’t hurting anyone she let him be. Besides he did a way better job painting her nails than she had ever done. No one would think that, considering the fine detail work she did, but Toni always seemed to make a mess of it to the point it took far too long to finish.

“Doing yours next?” she watched him focusing intently on her nails, never messing up, before green eyes flicked up to meet hers.

“Later. Possibly.”

His lips were curled. The asshole _always_ had perfectly done nails whenever he decided on painting them. Toni watched him switch to her right foot, painting each nail with a steady hand and his full attention, as she curled the toes on her left foot.

“They’re _drying_ , Antonia.” The reprimand was soft, silky and she cheerfully stuck her tongue out at him. “Not unless you’re going to use it, little temptress.” That was wicked and she grinned delightedly.

“Later.” Her lips quirked, “Possibly.”

Loki chuckled lowly, still painting her nails, as he gave her a look of amusement and returned once more to his self-appointed task. He finished her toes with an overly exaggerated flourish that was completely unnecessary. _Asshole_ she couldn’t help but think fondly.

She waited for him to start on his own nails but Loki shifted on the couch so her legs were over his lap and reached for her hand next. “They’re just going to chip off, Lokitty.” Nail polish _never_ survived once she went into her workshop or wrapped her hand around a tool to fix something. It _always_ chipped off and ended up looking shitty. Loki arched a brow and started painting her nails as though she’d never said a word. “Fine. Have it your way.”

“Good girl.”

Toni snorted, “Anything but.”

It went much the same. She watched him focusing on her nails, easily and effortlessly painting each one, until he switched to the other hand and repeated the process. Toni yawned, head tilting so she could still watch, until he finished. That’s when something warm, something quite familiar, brushed against her toes and her fingers. It disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and she shook her head.

Not only were they dry when she checked but she knew they wouldn’t be chipping. It certainly explained how Loki’s were always pristine and looked as though he had only just finished painting them. “Ah.” He grinned, tugged her so when they finished moving he was the one in the corner of the couch and Toni was pressed against his chest. She released a sigh of contentment and relaxed back against him. “I’d say you should paint yours red but it’s October and I don’t want to see anything Christmas in this penthouse until _after_ Thanksgiving.”

Plus she was quite content to see Loki wearing those ridiculous Iron Man lounge pants she’d bought him. The very pair he was wearing much to her pleasure.

She listened to his low laughter, her ear pressed against him, as Loki turned his attention towards his own nails. This really was nice. It would be nice if this happened far more often but, more often than not, teammates and family invaded the penthouse whenever they were all enjoying some downtime. Or, the more likely, the alarm went off signaling some would-be villain was fucking things up.

Toni blinked when she realized she could hear Loki humming something softly, filling the silence between them, as she watched him painting his nails.

They were going to match.

It was far too amusing.

“Kids are going to be here tomorrow.” She murmured it softly, trying not to let herself get lulled into sleep listening to Loki, as Loki made a sound for her to continue. “We have them for a long weekend.”

“Will your workshop survive the three of you for that many days?”

She pushed at him with a laugh, “You shouldn’t let _one_ fire make you question our ability to not burn the entire Tower down.”

“As the God of Mischief I’m qualified to know which mischief makers are going to cause the most chaos and the three of you can accomplish that feat without trying.” It wasn’t a lie and he certainly wasn’t wrong. That fire had started within five minutes of them entering her workshop. DUM-E had been _very_ excited. It had taken hours to clear up the mess of foam and debris.

Poor Harley had been _coated_ head to toe in foam. Peter had managed to walk away with only half of his body covered. She didn’t want to think about the disaster she’d made or the way Loki had stood in the doorway, completely clean, looking at them with far too much glee.

Toni grinned, “You miss your mischief minion. Just admit it.”

Loki didn’t deign to respond. He liked both of her kids, it was more than obvious watching him interact with them or hearing them talking, and she’d labeled them accordingly. Harley was pure mischief and Peter was pure, accidental most of the time, chaos.

They were both very fond of the two kids who had adopted her and, upon meeting him, Loki.

She watched Loki finish his nails, knew he’d used magic when it shifted in the air, before the polish was banished to one of his pocket dimensions. Toni gave him a few moments before twisting in place and straddling his lap so she could lean down and press their lips together. Large, strong hands curled at her hips as Loki’s lips moved against her own. It was lazy, unhurried and toe-curlingly perfect. Thoughts of sleeping, of a night relaxing on the couch with her husband, vanished rapidly as the delightful burn of steadily increasing arousal flushed her cheeks.

“I admit to nothing.” Was breathed against her lips when Loki pulled back to break the kiss.

Toni grinned, fingers idly playing with Loki’s hair, as she shifted up so they were pressed together a bit more thoroughly. “What if I… _persuaded you_?” she let her voice dip lower, into a soft purr and watched how Loki’s eyes went dark as she lazily twisted her hips against him.

“Oh?” heat and amusement filled those ridiculously gorgeous green eyes even as the hands on her tightened. Loki didn’t need to say a word for Toni to _feel_ his interest. “Do tell. How would you _persuade_ me?” the low voice practically purring the question had her shifting and wanting that wicked mouth on her.

Damn him for being ridiculously tempting.

“Well it _might_ , possibly, involve some kneeling.” Her fingers continued to idly play with Loki’s soft hair as she continued to lazily move her hips. “Then, after that, there could be a wall of windows involved.” The same wall of windows she _knew_ Loki wanted to fuck her against because her god had a bit of an exhibition kink. “After that…Trickster’s choice.”

The hands at her hips moved and gripped the backs of her thighs as Loki stood, taking her weight and never faltering which _did things_ to her, as Toni locked her legs around his hips, looped her arms around his neck and grinned.

“Interested?”

“It’s a start.”

Toni’s fingers idly played with Loki’s hair as he moved away from the couch, “Guess it’s a good thing I have nothing else going on tonight.” It was more than obvious by the expression on Loki’s face that he had every single intention of keeping the two of them pleasurably busy all night.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when I was painting my own toenails and I imagined the relaxing scene (in the fic above) with the two of them. There was no intention of the two of them leaving that couch but, as is often the case, the characters didn't want to cooperate and ended up getting 'a little' frisky.
> 
> I _meant_ to make the next fic I posted (which would have been this fic) ThunderIron but Loki was very, very insistent and it's just hard to say no to him. I know at least a couple of you enjoy FrostIron so I'm sure you're not too bothered!
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
